In Shadow's Born
by VicticiousBlue
Summary: A new hero is born out of darkness. Soon his path will come into conflict with that of the Titans. Will his goals and methods be to much for the Titans to handle? Prologue up, first chapter to follow. Rated T for eventual Violence and Language


This is my first story, here or anywhere. I'm not asking you to be nice, but I am asking that you give it a read and give me an idea of what you like and dislike. This is only the prologue so there are no Titans as of yet. Ummm let's see. I don't think a disclaimer is necessary but I'll do it anyway. I do not own or claim to own any characters in the DC universe this is all for fun and no profit is being made, if you don't recognize the character and are saying who is this chump, then he's probably mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Shadow's born

By: Victiciousblue

This is a story of guilt and redemption, trust and mistrust. A story of friendship, hatred, and sacrifice. It starts in the far distant past with men who do not understand the powers that they are dealing in. The year is 1343 in the mountains of eastern Europe, the snow is falling heavy and covering the black and barren rocks with false purity. On the farthest side of these mountains a monastery lies forgotten to the rest of the world. Founded before time was recorded, this cathedral like structure is home to a vast sum of the worlds collected knowledge of the arcane, as well as the men who try to understand it and it's many intricacies. The greatest and most celebrated was named Haltuun, it is his studies that would affect the world and our story.

Inside of this place of learning, deep in the core of the mountains, there is a room with no windows. It is in this room that the fates have converged to bring about great magic. Twelve men in hooded black robes stand together in this room in an exact pattern, a pattern that will call forth energies even the most learned of them barely understands.

"Now shall we begin this circle, now shall we call forth he who is named in the heavens and on earth, now shall we forge from flesh and blood and magic the greatest weapon against the darkness that rises to desroy us." Haltuun intoned to his brothers and the mystic ether that surrounded the men.

For the next three days Haltuun and the great men of the circle chanted and intoned complex spells of great magic, these men spilt their blood upon the rocks and summoned forth spirits of unimaginable power. These spirits of the ether mists, who men dare not call by name for fear that their gaze would consume their very soul, answered. And there in that windowless room far from the light of the sun a great weapon _was _forged, a weapon against the darkness.

"It is done," Haltuun said his voice weary and strained. And the world would celebrate these great mages who forged hope against evil.

But the darkness is great in this world, and such powerful magics cannot be hidden long. And so it was on the evening of the third day that the shadow attacked the citadel of magic and learning. A great army of the dark arose around the monastery and a prince of the dark, a demon of terrible power strode among them. The demons chosen earthly form was horrible to behold, he stood ten feet tall at the shoulder, and his shape was a perversion of that of mortal man. Draped in the untanned skins of both animals and men his large arms ending in long razor sharp claws. His face was almost beautiful as were the faces of all the fallen angels but his eyes burned with hatred and evil. He approached the main doors of the monastery and with a thought blew down the barriers in his way. Standing in defiance of the great demon were Haltuun and his brothers, greatly drained and weakened though they were.

Haltuun raised up before him his hands and called out, "Back Great Lord of the Abyss, back to your hordes. And leave this place."

The demon looked down at Haltuun and in a gravelly voice said, "Your words hold no power over me. You are a mortal man born of mortal loins and so your fate is to spend all eternity being eviscerated again and again by my claws. But this fate may be spared you if the power that you have devised here today is given over to me."

Haltuun looked the great beast in the eye and laughed at him, "You are already to late Evil One for even now the power is hidden beyond your sight in a place none of us will know how to find. You are defeated already and do not even know it. You and your dark hosts time on earth has come to an end. The days are being numbered until all demonic influence on the earthly realm has been obliterated."

These were the last words spoken by Haltuun the Wise as the demon lord, enraged by Haltuun's words of defiance shoved his fist full of needle sharp claws into Haltuuns stomach.

The next dawn rose to find a smoking pile of rubble on the side of the mountain where once stood the greatest site of learning and magic in the western world. The men of great wisdom who had studied here were all dead. With one exception, a young mage. Haltuun in his great understanding of the world had known the evil would not allow this weapon to exist and so had sent the youngest mage out into the world to await the time the power should be used to destroy the darkness.

This mage, who was named Veeran, wandered the lands of the earth eventually coming to the city of London were he founded an order to protect this power and hold it ready for the time it would be needed. Many centuries would pass before a sign was given to them and the power would be used. In the latter half of the twentieth century there was a stirring in the darkness of the world, an eager anticipation of a thing to come. In hopes of averting this great evil the men of the order brought forth a woman heavy with child and cast in to this child all the power that they had guarded for nearly seven centuries. This child would grow to be a weapon against the dark, a shadow to combat shadows, an eater of sin and darkness. His way would be fraught with many perils and the outcome of his quest uncertain. But in his path would lie hope.

End Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next: Chapter 1 and the beginning of our adventure.


End file.
